


The Lecture

by MrsLittleleaks (MrsLittletall)



Series: Soulsborne Omo Stuff [2]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Close call, Desperation, Don't Like Don't Read, Gen, Omorashi, Pee, Reader Discretion is Advised, Urination, heed the tags before reading, look I am sorry that I fill the bloodborne tag with my weird kink, male omorashi, wait why should I be sorry about this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 01:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLittletall/pseuds/MrsLittleleaks
Summary: This work contains Omorashi which is a trope about pee desperation and wetting.Instead of being able to use the bathroom to relieve a growing need, Laurence is forced to sit through one of Master Willem's lectures.





	The Lecture

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, Byrgenwerth Laurence is the PERFECT omo victim and I have already a few more scenarios for it in mind. If you want to encourage me to actually post them, show me with kudos or comments that this content is wished in this fandom. 
> 
> I have the feeling I should apologize to Laurence but at least he hasn't wet himself. Yet.

“I have the study subjects.”, Micolash said, balancing a tower of books. 

“I have the snacks.”, Laurence exclaimed, holding a bowl of salted crackers in his right hand and a bottle with apple juice in his left. 

“As if that is the most important part.”, Micolash scoffed, setting the books down. 

“It's fucking important.”, Laurence said, flopping down on the couch, already munching on a salted cracker. “Or do you want to study when dehydrated and hungry?” 

“True.”, Micolash said, sitting down as well and sorting through the books. Laurence noticed that he hadn't brought any glasses and got up again to fetch some, pouring both of them some juice before taking another cracker. 

A good while later the snack bowl was much less full and the bottle of juice had been almost emptied out. Laurence, who never could stop himself from eating snacks when they were in front of him, had been the one who mostly had drank of it. He cursed the tastiness of the crackers, while he loved to eat them, they just made him thirsty every time. 

As Laurence was questioning Micolash on the subject they suspected would be in the next exam, he squirmed around on the couch. He probably already had done this for the last thirty minutes. Laurence looked up from the book as Micolash gave him a nudge: “Just go.” 

Laurence looked at Micolash, wondering what he meant, asking: “Huh?” 

“Look, it's apparent you need to pee. Just go.”

“It isn't that bad yet.”, Laurence murmured. As it hadn't peen apparent from his squirming that he needed to go, he still was easily able to hold it. 

“Did you even pay attention just how much juice you had? Just go to the bathroom. It won't take long and you will be glad that you haven't waited until it got worse.”, Micolash said. 

Laurence considered. It wouldn't take him long, probably not more than two minutes or such and he would surely be able to learn more efficiently when he didn't try to hold in a basic need. He gave in and nodded to Micolash: “You are right. I should be back in a few minutes. Don't learn ahead without me.” He stood up and casually strolled into the direction of the bathroom. 

Before he managed to make it there however, Master Willem stomped in his direction, looking pretty furious. Once he was at Laurence' position, he said: “Laurence, in my office. _Now_.” 

Fuck, that sounded serious. Laurence stared at the direction of the bathroom door, asking himself if it was worth it to ask to be able to go the bathroom first, but judging from Master Willem's tone, he wouldn't tolerate any delay. Or even believe Laurence, probably thinking he just tried to get out of his lecture. 

Silently sighing, Laurence steeled himself while following Master Willem to his office. That lecture hopefully would be over soon. 

Sitting down on the chair in front of Master Willem's desk, Laurence casually crossed his legs. He would just listen to what Master Willem had to say, apologize (and not mean it) and then go pee. He would be able to sit through this with ease. Once Master Willem had seated himself, Laurence asked: “So, what have I been accused of?” 

“What have you been accused of?”, Master Willem roared. “The question is more: What haven't you been accused of?!” 

Laurence shrunk a bit in his chair. He seemed to have overstepped quite a bit lately. 

“First, I want you to watch your foul language. Several of the first graders have picked up on _that_ word. You can imagine my shock when I heard them use it!”

“They fucking did?”, Laurence said, turning his head sideways grinning to himself. He actually was rather proud of his feat to spread the f-word in Byrgenwerth. He used it all the time and his language felt so much stronger through it. 

“That's nothing to be proud about!”, Master Willem shouted. Well, fuck. Laurence had been too obvious. 

“Alright, alright, I won't use it in front of the younger ones anymore!”, Laurence exclaimed, shifting the position of his crossed legs. Damn, he needed to pee. Hopefully Willem was done with him soon. 

“I would rather that you don't use it at all anymore.”, Master Willem glared at him. Laurence simply glared back. Everybody in Byrgenwerth knew that Laurence mostly was cussing so much to piss Master Willem off and he didn't want to lose this fun. Ah well, he would just have to sit through another lecture when he would say it again.

“Fine.”, he said, not meaning a word of it. Master Willem wouldn't stop him saying that word. He shifted his legs again. His body was starting to beg him for release. His need hadn't felt that urgent before. He sighed. He was sure he could make it ten to twenty minutes more. That would be enough for the lecture to be over. He steeled himself, banning the nagging of his body to relieve himself into the back of his head, and asked: “What next?” 

“I am missing three bottles of my finest wine and guess where I found them? Your room.”, Master Willem accused him. 

“... You went into my room without my consent? Don't you value my privacy?”, Laurence complained in return. 

“When it means that you steal my stuff, I am allowed to not value your privacy.”, Master Willem scolded him. “Look, I know you haven't had it easy, but I am still your caretaker and you are sixteen. You shouldn't drink. And especially not what doesn't belong to you!” 

“Sorry.”, Laurence said. He made a mental note to hide any stolen wine better the next time. The mention of wine however made him aware of his bladder trouble once again and he shifted uncomfortably around in his seat, changing the position of his crossed legs another time. When he was lucky, Master Willem would pick up on his discomfort and allow him to use the bathroom. 

“I don't have the feeling you really mean this.”, Master Willem said. 

“Sorry, it won't happen again.”, Laurence said, trying to muster his best exemplary student voice. “Has that been it? Can I go now?”, he asked. He needed to piss and very much preferred to do it soon. He shifted his position again. 

“You stay right here, young man, I am not finished with you yet.”, Master Willem said, voice still very much in the lecture tone. Well, fuck. 

“Yes?”, he asked, trying to calm himself. He could still hold it. Master Willem had to be done with him soon. 

“It has been brought to my attention that you explored the Pthumerian Graves alongside Micolash, Gehrman and Caryll and that it was your idea!” 

Laurence grew pale when he heard this: “...Who talked?! That was our fucking_secret_!”

“You pretty much confessed it to me right now. Also, watch your language.” Laurence clamped a hand over his mouth. Fuck again. 

“Laurence, this places are dangerous. I don't want to see you kids going in there. Who knows what horrors are in there or what you could find there? I thought you had more common sense. And you managed to talk your friends into and getting them into danger too. You stay out of these places in the future, understood?” 

“Master Willem, I swear, we haven't gone far in. We always stayed near the exit.”, Laurence said, hands in the air trying to placate him. 

“Not even the scholars can go down there without my permission and you are very much too young to even think setting another foot in them! Understood?” Laurence stared down, anger bubbling in his chest. He didn't want to lose this. Exploring the graves with his friends had been one of the most thrilling and fun things in his life. 

“You are one of my best students and at the same time one of the most troublesome.”, Master Willem said. “I better repeat to you what Byrgenwerth stands for.” 

Laurence froze. If Master Willem would tell the whole Byrgenwerth story, starting with how he founded it like 50 years or so ago, he would be stuck there some time. And... his bladder had begged him for release the last ten minutes already. More the last forty minutes when he counted the time he had ignored his body's needs while still studying. 

Quietly whimpering, Laurence pressed a hand over his crotch. Micolash probably would ask himself if he had fallen into the toilet in the meantime. Hopefully Master Willem would talk fast. 

Twenty minutes later Master Willem just had made it to the first ten years of Byrgenwerth history. Laurence need to use the bathroom had grown intensely in this time. What had been a slight discomfort at the beginning, had turned into a rather pressing need. Laurence regretted that he had drank all this juice earlier. He needed to piss so badly. He had to do it. He just had to ask Master Willem to let him go to the bathroom. 

“Um, Master Willem?”, he asked, trying to get his mentor's attention, but Master Willem just dismissed him. 

“Shh, Laurence, that is important history, we can talk about this later.” 

“It's...”, Laurence started, but was dismissed right again.

“Quiet, I am losing where I was. So, where was I? Ah, yes...” 

As Master Willem continued the story, Laurence pressed his thighs together as hard as he could. It didn't feel like he could go to the bathroom soon. 

Thirty minutes later Master Willem was in the process of telling the Byrgenwerth story around the 30th anniversary and Laurence quickly became desperate. His bladder was bursting and it seriously hurt having to hold all this liquid inside him. If he needed to listen to Master Willem's story until he was finished, he probably would stain the chair he was sitting in. Laurence considered if he maybe really just should let go, just making a puddle right on Master Willem's expensive carpet was kinda tempting, but pissing himself in front of his mentor wasn't an option. While he found that Master Willem's carpet would deserve this mess, he also found that this was far too embarrassing. He clearly wouldn't go in his pants in front of his master. He just had to try and ask for a bathroom break again. 

“Please Master Willem, I need...”, he spoke up.

“I'll said we talk later, Laurence.”, Master Willem dismissed him again. 

Pressing both hands over his crotch, Laurence whimpered, shifting around in his seat. The old man just didn't want to listen. 

Suddenly, Master Willem interrupted himself. “Wait a moment, talking so much made throat dry out, I need to pour me a drink.” 

Oh _fuck_. Laurence wasn't sure if his bursting bladder would be able to withstand the sight of water being poured in a glass. The sight of this could make his control slip, the whole motion reminding him far too much of getting some relief. He just needed to look elsewhere and focused on a rather interesting looking spot at the wall, hoping that Master Willem wouldn't count this action as disinterest. 

What he hadn't accounted for however was, that he still would be able to hear the water splashing into the glass, which was almost as bad as the visual impact. Laurence silently hissed when he felt his bladder losing control for a short moment, a few drops leaking into his drawers. This was it. He would piss his pants in the next few minutes in front of his mentor and couldn't do anything about it. Tears started to prickle in his eyes at this realization. 

“Laurence, are you _crying_? Seriously? You are hopefully aware that you brought yourself into this. Don't you think that is a tad childish?”, Master Willem asked. 

Oh, that was _it_. Laurence would not take this. 

“Master Willem, that's not it.”, he said, and then blurted out: “I need to pee! Like really, really bad!” Laurence was painfully aware that the tears prickling in his eyes had started to streaming down his face. There he was, a sixteen year old boy, crying in his mentor's office because he was about to piss himself. “It hurts and I barely can hold it anymore.”, he sniffled. 

“Why haven't you said anything?”, Master Willem asked. That actually made Laurence cry harder. 

“I tried, but you never listened!”, he choked out. 

“... Look, just visit the bathroom, but you better come back once you relieved yourself.”, Master Willem said. 

Laurence didn't need to hear this twice, murmuring a rushed “Thanks.”, before he shot up, not caring that the chair he had sat on fell over, clamping both hands over his crotch when his overfilled bladder was about to leak at the sudden motion and then rushing out of the room, awkwardly hobbling into the direction of the bathroom. 

When he opened the door to it, it seemed to be empty, but Laurence wouldn't even have cared if it would have been bursting with people, he needed to piss so bad. He rushed into the first stall and positioned himself in front of the toilet. As he unbuttoned his pants, he felt that his body was about to give up as a few more drops leaked into his drawers. 

“Fuck, please, just a few more seconds, almost there...”, he whispered to himself, trying to convince his disobeying body to not give in and wet his pants when he was standing right in front of the appropriate vessel for his troubles. That would have been the ultimate embarrassment. 

He fidgeted a bit with pulling himself out but once he managed to free himself from his drawers, his body decided it was done waiting and a thick stream gushed out, making Laurence hurry to aim it in the bowl where it hit the porcelain bowl with full force. 

Intense relief washed over him. He shuddered, relishing the feeling of finally being able to pee after having holding in for over an hour. He closed his eyes, sighing out in relief, as the thick stream pattered loudly into the toilet. After a short while Laurence opened his eyes again, unsure if he was actually pissing in the bowl and not accidentally making a puddle on the floor. Maybe it had been wiser to sit down, but his body had barely left him any time. He made sure to aim accordingly into the bowl, but after the first euphoria about getting relief dwindled, he started to get a bit annoyed. 

This piss felt like it was going on forever and the flow didn't seem to intend to stop soon. His body apparently was very adamant about getting every single drop of pent up urine out. 

Laurence already asked himself if Master Willem would come check if he really had used the bathroom and that would feel fucking awkward. He tried to hurry up by forcing his body to go even faster, even though the stream he produced already was going strong and relentlessly splattered into the bowl. Of course, his efforts did nothing because he already was going at full force.

Realizing, that he just had to wait for his body to be finished, a second feeling of euphoria hit him and he decided to just bask in the feeling of relieving himself after having been forced to hold for so long. It was an amazingly liberating feeling and he calmly watched as his bladder pumped out every last bit of urine that had been stored in his bladder. 

After what felt too long the stream dwindled down into a trickle before completely ceasing. Laurence took a few seconds to push anything out that his bladder could still contain before before shaking off and buttoning his pants up. 

At least now he could be sure that his bladder was completely emptied out. This had been a far too close call. 

Laurence flushed the toilet and washed his hands, also wiping off the tear stains from his face before he opened the bathroom door to find Micolash standing there. 

“Woah Laurence, I wanted to check if you fell into the toilet because you needed so long. You have been gone for almost an hour.”

“One of Master Willem's lectures.”, Laurence replied and he could see sympathy and pity in Micolash's eyes.

“Oh no, don't tell me he found you before you had a chance to pee?” 

“Funny, that's exactly what happened.”, Laurence replied. 

“But judging that you come from the bathroom and look rather relaxed I guess he is done with you?” 

“Actually no.”, Laurence shook his head. “I have to go back to him now.”

“So you had to _ask_ him to take a bathroom break during one of his lectures? How awkward.”, Micolash commented. 

“I know, but my situation has been dire. I nearly pissed myself in there.”, Laurence said. He deliberately left out the part where he had started to cry about it though. “And now I really need to go back to him, he probably thinks I have ran off already.” Laurence said and rushed back to Master Willem's office, waving to Micolash. 

As he entered the room, Master Willem was already waited for him, asking: “Feeling better?” 

Laurence' cheeks turned a bit red, he hadn't expected for Master Willem to comment on his plight. He nodded, mumbling: “Mhm.” before picking the chair back up and seating himself down, much more relaxed than before. 

“Wait, Laurence... I thought that you being that uncomfortable and shifting around in your seat all the time was because you felt guilty, but actually... you just needed to use the bathroom, right?”, Master Willem asked. “I guess we have to start from the very beginning!” 

Well, _fuck_. He wouldn't be able to get any studying done today anymore. Even worse, Master Willem had picked up on his discomfort but interpreted it in the worst way possible. 

He steeled himself for Master Willem's repeated lecture. 

At least now he didn't had to piss anymore.


End file.
